Water Fight
by DSCWin
Summary: Dean and Christina are washing the car, while Sam is getting lunch. Soon enough when Sam returns a water fight ensues causing everyone to enjoy the day together. But a stranger is watching them in an Alley. Set in between "Bugs" and "Home" of Supernatural Season 1.


**This is just a story to end after the bugs episode. Sorry not going to write it now. I really want to write the "home" episode. That's when it gets really interesting. Please comment and follow. I don't own anything from supernatural. I own Christina's Soul because I'm me and i'm the crossroads Demon. Mwahahahaha!**

"Make sure you get the window good and clean." Dean yelled from over his car. Christina rolled her eyes as she dunked the sponge in the plastic bucket filled with sudsy water and stood on her toes to reach the top of the windshield were there were dried bug guts and appendages. She shivered. She didn't have a problem with bugs but after their last case which an angry Native American curse made her wary of the creatures. She let out a sigh as she had to climb on the hood and scrubbed the tiny bodies that dotted the glass. Dean shot her a glance from behind and walked over handing her a towel.

"Did I get them all?" She asked sincerely nearly pressing her nose against the glass to make sure she got them all.

"You got them all." He said and draped the towel over her head. "So don't like bugs anymore?" He asked her with a chuckle in his throat.

"Not much for bugs. Probably in a year or so I'll grow into them again." She smiled and continued to wash the windows in a circular motion making her bikini top start to slide out from under her tank.

Dean looked up from sending a sponge across his Baby's bumper. "So you need a year at least to get over bugs trying to kill us?" He asked. He heard her laugh and felt the car bounce as she slid down off the hood.

"So what if it takes me a year to get over bugs. I still hate spiders and I'll be twenty-two next November." She smiled as she leaned in closer to Dean's ear a michevious smile spreading across her lips. "And you're almost thirty and you hate planes. So you better keep your mouth shut." She back up when she heard Sam's whistling towards them in the parking lot of the hotel they had been staying the past three days. He was carrying a white bag and a cup tray with two cups all in one hand. He was sipping on one as he approached. "Oh. What's for lunch?"

"Double bacon cheese burger extra bacon. Hold the pickle, no mustard add tomatoes and Avocado and replace the white onions with red ones." Sam said taking a breath in between as a joke. Christina laughed as she took the bag from him and sat cross legged on the grass under the small tree.

"Did you grab the pie?" Dean asked moving his hand above his eyes as he looked up at Sam. "And did you get me anything or is all hers?"

"No, your's in there. It's the same thing but scratch the no pickle and add avocado. It's just a double bacon cheese burger with extra bacon."

"But what about pie?" Dean pressed again dropping the sponge into his bucket of sudsy water.

"They didn't have pie." Sam said rolling his eyes as he sat down next to Christina who was already chewing down on her burger. A speck of ketchup on her upper lip.

"Dean...you need to..." She swallowed her bite and her tongue appeared licking off the ketchup like a lizard does to a fly. "Try this burger. The extra bacon. Oh it's so good." She took another bite and let out a moan of pleasure.

"i'll eat once I get my pie." He grumbled sending the sponge across the black metal.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you pie." Sam griped taking another long sip of his drink. "They lady said it would be a hour before there were more pies, and I wasn't going to wait a hour."

Dean glared at Sam his green eyes like daggers. "We can go get pie after you eat your food." Christina said motherly loving her burger. "But only if you two play nice. Unless you both want to be put in time out."

"We're grown men," Dean whined standing up and taking the bag out of Christina's hands. "And grown men don't get time outs."

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean watched as the girl, who claims to be his sister, stood up and walked back over towards the front of the car and disappear. The sounds of water being sloushed around told Dean she was cleaning the front bumper. He glanced over at his brother Sam, who just leaned back placing one leg on top of the other.

"Enjoying yourself?" Dean asked as he placed the bag of food on the back of the car.

"Totally." Sam said a smile on his face. He was too busy looking at Dean, he didn't notice Christina walking over carrying her bucket until it was already falling over him leaving him sputtering. "Christy!" He screamed flipping his shaggy hair back making some of it stand up. Dean twirled around and kept himself from laughing hard.

"You look better wet, Sammy." Dean said getting back to his cleaning. They had been done with the car for over a hour and Christina was sick of rewashing the black car. But each time she said she as done, Dean would keep telling her she missed a spot. Christina looked down at Sam and knelt down.

"Sorry, but I need to distract him from his turn." She whispered. And Sam kept his mouth shut as Christina quickly swapped buckets and dumped the sudsy water over Dean who froze for a second before throwing his sponge at her hitting her square on the face. She let out a laugh as Sam joined in grabbing the hotel hose and turned it on. Spraying the car mostly but catching both Dean and Christina unaware.

Someone watched the three Winchesters spraying each other in the hotel parking lot from across the road in an alleyway. A older gentleman with black hair speckled with gray and white. His once hard brown eyes soft as the years have passed. His black beard same as his hair, speckled with more gray. His face was marked with the lines of sleepless nights, hunting nightmares and just plain old age as he watched and heard the three people laugh. A small smile spread across his face. His eyes targeting the two boys that now held the girl in one set of arms while the other sprayed her with the hose.

"Not fair you guys!" She screamed, laughing at the top her lungs. The laugh played with the memories of the man. Of someone he had lost years ago. He wanted to go towards them, he wanted to greet the girl that was standing by his two sons. But he couldn't face his two boys just yet. John Winchester hung his head low as the three had stopped playing and was now drying off the car little spurts of laughter filling his ears. He missed the sound of his boy's laughter. He missed seeing their smiling faces.

"Don't worry, Dean and Sam," He mumbled to himself with a sigh. "I'm getting close." With that John Winchester turned on his heal and walked away disappearing into the alley way. Sam, Dean and Christina not even noticing.


End file.
